Lifetime Worth of Feelings
by Captain Riley
Summary: When Gilbert is finally set free after nearly 70 years in prison, how will this effect you? Will your bond with Germany grow weak, as your bond with Prussia grows stronger? Rated M for Limes and Lemons (Germany x Reader x Prussia) On Hiatus for now.
1. The News

"[Name]." Germany said addressing you while he stood in the doorway of your room. You looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey Germany." You said cheerfully, unfazed by how serious he looked. Watching as he cleared his throat you raised an eye, wondering how Germany was acting so nervous all of a sudden.

"I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow my brother will be coming home." Germany said looking at you dresser that was across your room, to the right of your bed. You understood now, why Germany was so nervous. You had met his brother Prussia, no, _Gilbert_ a couple of times before the war. Not to be rude of anything but, you couldn't really see how the two were brothers. They both acted so differently from one another. For example, Germany was caring, gentle, sweet, and considerate towards you. Where as Gilbert would be rude, rough, cocky and mean spirited. You would never known unless the words hadn't come from Germany himself. Never the less, you smiled.

"That's great, thanks for letting me know Germany." Germany nodded and started to turn away to leave only to stop, looking as if he remembered something.

"[Name]?" Germany said turning back around to face you, locking eyes with him.

"_Ja_ Germany?"

"Are you going to stay in the room still?" Germany's question made you look at him weird. Germany sighed, pointing at your bed.

"This is _his_ room, [Name]."

"O-Oh _ja_, I forgot about that." You said looking around the room that you'd called _home_ after the last nearly 70 years of living here. You had forgotten that this was Gilbert's old room. You looked back at Germany, the smile reappearing once again.

"I'll give it back, and just move into a different room." Germany nodded and took his leave. Once he was gone you let out a frustrated sigh, scratching the back of your head you flopped down backwards on the bed. Your eyes locked to the ceiling, your mind was a complete boggle right now. Knowing that things were going to change around here, one way or another they were going to change.


	2. Welcome Home?

The next morning by the time you had woken up Germany was gone. You figured that he had left to go get Gilbert, so you thought that right now would be a good time to move your things into another room. By the time you had gotten halfway through with moving your stuff you heard two car doors shut out front. Moving towards the window you peeked outside and seen Germany and Gilbert walking up the path towards the house. Gilbert wore his usual smirk that you'd always seen, it seems that after all this time his personality hadn't changed.

You sighed, pulling yourself away from the window and back to the bed where you had a basket full of your clothes that you were getting ready to take to your new room. And with your crappy luck, right as soon as you were getting ready to leave the room, Gilbert walks inside. Your eyes lock with one another and stood there for what seemed like hours, until Gilbert broke the silence.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little [Name] in my room waiting for me." Gilbert said as he walked up to you, hands in his pockets, stopping only a foot away from you. Gilbert never broke eye conceited with you the whole time, only once to look at the basket of clothes but then back to you almost instantly. You narrowed your eyes slightly when the gave you his over-ego-cocky smirk.

"Wanting to move into my room with me? Of course seeing as how awesome I am, I just might let you share my bed tonight." You couldn't help but give a scoff, your face held a slight blush which only fueled Gilbert's ego even more.

"Actually, I was just gathering up my things and moving into a different room." You said picking up the basket off the bed and walking around him towards the door.

"Oh, I see moved into my room after I left cause you missed the awesome me, can't blame you [Name]." You laughed as you went to close the door behind you, glancing back at him.

"_Ja_, and I'd cry myself to sleep every night too." You said in a sarcastic tone while shutting the door behind you, leaving Gilbert alone, his smirk now gone. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, glancing down at something on the floor that had caught his eyes. His smirk quickly returned as he went and picked up the black laced thong that had fallen from your basket of clothes. He could most certainly use these later on tonight for his imagination, if needed.


	3. Grocery Shopping

"Germany, I'm going to the store now. I'll be back in a little bit." You said standing in the hallway looking into the living room where both males were. Germany was sitting in his chair, looking through the newspaper. His reading glasses were on as he read the small print. Gilbert on the other hand, was lounging on the couch, flipping through the television channels. He was looking quite bored, what with his arm thrown over the back of the couch, and his eyes locked with the screen. Germany turned another page in the paper before laying it down on his lap, he turned his head towards you.

"Alright [Name]. Be careful, and don't forget anything on the list." He said giving you a small nod, which you returned. Turning away you headed for the front door, opening it you left heading out to your car. Gilbert had picked up on the conversation, and this peeked his interest a bit. Turning his head, he had just caught you shutting the door. Smirking to himself he jumped from the couch and headed for the door. Germany saw Gilbert headed for the door, the smirk told him everything.

"Bruder, where are you going?" Germany asked, a little worried that he was headed after you. Gilbert continued towards the door, pretty much ignoring his little brother's question.

"Out." Was his only reply before he shut the door behind him, ignoring Germany's shouts for him to stop. Once outside he saw you walking around the front of the car, opening the driver side door you stopped. Gilbert decided that now would be a good time to make a move, so he did. Walking up towards you his eyes never left yours. He however, since his ego got the better of him, didn't notice the sigh that came from you, nor the look of Oh God please don't want to come with me.

"Hey there Frau~" He cooed, leaning over the roof of the car. "Where ya going?" He asked, a small smirk on his lips. You sighed, not really needed this right now, seeing as how you had do deal with him a few days ago.

"First off Gilbert, my name's not Frau, it's [Name]. Secondly, I'm going to the store to get food and other items that we need." You said standing there, almost glaring at him to leave. But he just waved it off and opened the passenger side door. You gasped slightly when he took a seat in the car. Leaning down to look inside you saw him sitting there waiting for you to get inside so you could both leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" You asked, getting in the car and shutting the door, a bit harder then needed. Gilbert smirked and leaned over the seat, you heard what sounded like a purr in your ear. And could defiantly smell the beer that he'd drunk this morning.

"What do you want me to do~" You growled and pushed him back into his seat, sending him another glare. He just laughed, he liked when women played hard to get. You started the car and put your seat belt on, glancing over you noticed that Gilbert didn't have his on.

"Please put your seat belt on." You said, waiting for him to do as you asked. Gilbert raised an eye before waving you off, you growled. Putting your hand on the key you turned the car off, still looking at him.

"This car does not move until everyone is buckled." You said glancing from the seat belt to Gilbert, he laughed.

"Come on Frau-"

"It's [Name]!"

"-I'm too awesome to wear one of those stupid things." Gilbert said, throwing you a smile. You gave a frustrated sighed, rubbing your head. Why was he being like this, why oh why was he such a pain in the ass! You turned back towards him, a frown on your face.

"Do you think it'll be awesome when your head or whole body goes flying through the windshield if we crash. And besides, I couldn't take it knowing that I could have prevented you from getting hurt, if something did happen to you." Gilbert's eyes widened slightly, either you were just trying to do anything to get that damn seat belt on him, or you really cared for him. He smirked, putting his hands up he shrugged.

"Alright, Frau, you win." He said grabbing the seat belt and pulling it around him, hearing the click of the belt you started the car again. Putting it into drive you put your foot on the gas and pulled out of the driveway. On the way to the store it was a quite drive, Gilbert kept to himself as did you. There were often times when Gilbert would throw you a sideways glance, only to see that you weren't looking at him. Finally arriving to the store you parked the car and got out, along with Gilbert. He looked around, seeming to take everything in around him.

You guessed somethings had changed, well with it being nearly 70 years locked up in some room in God knows where in Russia's house, you figured there had to be some new things that he'd never seen before. You walked up to the door and went inside, Gilbert following behind you. Grabbing a cart you started going down the isles looking for the items on your list. You tried to pay no mind to Gilbert, yet at the same time you hopped he wouldn't start any trouble.

_**Crash**_

So much for keeping him out of trouble... turning around you saw Gilbert holding a can of corn, and a huge pile of rolling cans that had fallen. You sighed, grabbing Gilbert by the wrist you threw the can of corn in the cart and quickly pulled him away from the mess. Gilbert raised an eye, why were you pulling him along like a child. He disliked the idea that you were treating him as one, but at the same time he enjoyed you holding his hand as you both walked through the aisles in the store. As long as nobody saw them holding hands like this, he figured it was alright.

Finally getting to the frozen meat section you let go of his hand to look at the wurst, trying to find the best type at a good price. Looking around you placed your finger on your lips, these were all too expensive, and Germany would kill you if you used his money to buy these. However, you did have a little of your money on you. Pulling out some money from your pocket you counted it, you had just enough here to buy a good quality bran. You gave a small smile, it's only money after all, right? Picking up the package you placed it in your cart and continued through the store.

Gilbert noticed you looking at the wurst, then pulling out a separate bundle of money, which he figured was your own. He questioned your actions, why would you spend your own money on something expensive like that. Why would you, when you could get the cheaper type and keep your own. Gilbert's eyes watched as you gave a small smile before placing the wurst into your cart and continuing on down the aisle.

Once you were at the cheek out you started placing your items on the counter. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Gilbert eying a piece of chocolate from behind the counter. You looked at the price, it was quite a bit, but then again it was good chocolate. You glanced up at him, seeing he was still looking at it. You gave a soft sigh, lifting your finger you pointed towards the candy bar.

"Ich werde haben eine, bitte."[1] You told the person behind the counter, who smiled and nodded. Grabbing the bar of candy he scanned it, telling you your total you pulled out all your money and handed it to him. He smiled and thanked you, while handing you your bags. You returned the smile and headed out the door, with Gilbert right behind you.

"You'll wait till after lunch to eat that candy, I don't want you losing your appetite. What will all that beer you drink anyways." You muttered the last part to yourself, but Gilbert seemed to hear it. He frowned and looked the other way, grabbing one of the two bags from your hands.

"You didn't have to buy it Frau..." He said opening up the car door, placing the bag behind his seat. He caught your smile as you placed your there as well, he raised an eye before he gave a small smirk from your words.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Translations:<em>**

****[1] - I'll have one, please.


	4. Sweets

Fiddling with your [f/c] apron you bent down in front of the stove, peeking inside at your chocolate chip cookies that were almost done baking. Standing back up you glanced towards your left at Germany, who wore his pink apron, and was currently mixing cake batter for a German chocolate cake. Germany must have felt your eyes on him because he turned to look at you. You gave a small smile before you turned away and went back to your work area at the island in front of the stove.

"So how are you handling things with Gilbert?" Germany asked while he continue to mix the batter. You gave a slight shrug while you cleaned up your work area to Germany's standards.

"Things are going good I suppose. Not much has really happened seeing as how he's only been here about a week." You said placing your dirty utensils in the sink to be washed after your bookies were finished. Hearing the timer on the stove ding you made your way there, making sure to grab an oven mit, and grabbed your baking sheet. Pulling it out you carefully turned around, closing the oven door, and placed the sheet of cookies on the counter to cool. Germany had been so silent that you hadn't even noticed he was behind you until his hands rested on either side of you on the counter, his arms trapping you between the counter and his firm chest.

A small smile found its way to your lips as you turned your head slightly to the side to look up at Germany. He too had a small smile on his lips before they captured yours in a soft, loving kiss. Pulling away he continued to smile while he closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of your head. His arms slowly wrapped around your frame as he had small intakes of the smell of your hair, it smelled like sweets.

"I'm glad to hear that." You could feel the smile in his voice, and that made you happy knowing he was happy. However, not everyone was happy. Unknown to either of you, Gilbert was hiding right outside the kitchen doorway. He had been there long enough to see his little brother kiss you. Gilbert gridded his teeth together as he closed his eyes tight. The whole week he had been here and first saw you, he enjoyed the little time the both of your spent together and found himself wanting more and more alone time with just you. It seemed he had grown a bit attached to you, and was starting to, dare say, fall for you.

Pushing his back off the wall Gilbert made his way for the front door.


	5. In The Shower, In Your Mind

The hot water felt good against your skin as you stood underneath the running water of the shower. Running your hands through your hair, you turned around and allowed the water to slide down your back. You gave a long relaxing sigh while you just stood there, ignorant to the bathroom door opening. Light footsteps made their way inside the room, the sound of clothes hitting the floor quickly followed.

Before you knew what was happening, the shower curtain was ripped open and you were met with a pair of red orbs. You didn't even know how to react, you were frozen from shock and disbelief. Gilbert's eyes wandered up and down your body, damn did you have a body. He could tell that his brother probably made you work out, seeing as how you had a nice set of abs on you.

But, your abs weren't the only thing that he enjoyed seeing. Your breast were nicely shaped, and you had amazing hips that looked just perfect for grabbing onto when-

"What are you doing here?" you asked, pulling him from his thoughts. He smirked widely and without a word he stepped into the shower with you, watching you backing up against the wall. Pulling the curtain shut behind him, he was quick to pin you against the wall. His tongue making quick work of your mouth.

You moaned, kissing back and beginning a fight for dominance, which you lost. Gilbert squeezed your wrist tighter, having you hiss from the pain he brought to your body. Pulling away from you, his mouth went to the side of your neck where he sucked and nipped on the sensitive skin, earning another moan from you.

"Gilbert," you purred, getting him even more excited then before. The way his name flowed off your lips was like fuel to his fire. His teeth found their place in your neck as he bit hard, hearing you gasp and wither in pleasure. "Gilbert, I want you inside me, now." you moaned, bucking your hips against him, feeling his penis rubbing against your inner thy.

He pulled his teeth out of your neck, looking down at you, he saw the plead in your eyes as you stood there against the shower wall, naked and waiting. He smirked, quick to please you. Grabbing his length, he placed it at your opening before slowly entering inside of you. The water helped to lube the both of you, making it easier for him to slip inside of you.

You shivered and wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, holding him close to you as he quickly started to pound into you. Between your gasps you moaned his name like a chant, a chant that was only for him. You probably never said his brother's name like this, if his brother even had it in him to fuck you like this, probably not.

Grabbing onto your hips, he lifted you up off of the ground and pushed you against the wall of the shower, using it to help hold you up as he continued to pound into you. You were so damn tight, he loved it and it made him want to fuck you even harder, faster, more. He felt his self growing closer and closer to the edge, just a little more and he would release inside of you, damn just the thought of that got him closer.

"Gilbert," you said, nearly in a whisper, having him peek open an eye and look at you. You were smiling, "it's time to wake up now." he just looked at you, never stopping as he kept pounding into you.

"W-Was?" he was confused, and slowed slightly. He watched as you placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Gilbert, it's time to wake up."

Red orbs snapped open only to meet [e/c] colored ones, and that beautiful smile that belonged to you. Looking at you confused, he continued to lay there for a moment realizing that he was fully clothed and laying underneath the blankets of his bed. When you saw that he was finally awake you pulled away from him and placed your hands on your hips, shaking you head.

"It's nearly ten o'clock in the morning and you're still in bed. Breakfast is ready and downstairs waiting on you. When you're ready, come down and get you something to eat." you said before walking away and leaving him to get dressed. Glancing around the room, Gilbert sighed and dropped his head back against the pillow before lifting up the covers and looking at the large bulge in his pants.

Breakfast would have to wait until he fixed his problem.


	6. Something Isn't Right

The whole day seemed to have went down hill for Gilbert ever since he had woken up this morning. You seemed to pay little to no attention to him. Instead, you gave nearly all of your attention to his little brother, Germany. He couldn't help but feel a slight sting in his chest. Shouldn't he be use to being ignored by now?

"[Name], I need your help." Germany called from the other room. And like a puppy, you obeyed your master and made your way into the room from where Germany called for you. Gilbert scoffed, not understanding what you really saw in his brother. He could clearly see that you were affectionate towards him and he you.

Was it so wrong that he wanted to feel a little of that? Even if it was only a soft look or a small kiss on the cheek? Shoving his hands in his pockets, he ventured into the room where the both of you were. Standing in the doorway, Gilbert watched as you held a stack of books while his brother placed them on the shelves. Your back was to him so you were unable to see him enter the room. But after a while, Germany noticed him.

"Gilbert, is there something you need?" You turned around to face Gilbert, a small smile on your face. He felt his heart race, an unknown feeling to him. Sure, he knew what an adrenaline rush felt like during the heat of battle, but this was _nothing _like that.

"Gilbert?" Germany asked again, wondering why Gilbert seemed to be looking so intently at [Name]. His eyes didn't even flicker from hers, his red orbs seemed to linger on her, something that Germany couldn't figure out why.

"I thought I could help [Name]." he finally said, his eyes turning to meet confused blue ones. Germany was baffled. Gilbert actually wanted to help around the house? Was this _really _Gilbert?

"W-Well, I-I don't think-"

"That would be wonderful, Gilbert!" [Name] chirped causing Germany's eyes to widen. He was going to intervene, but it seemed that Gilbert was quickly by [Name]'s side, taking the books from her hands.

"[Name] and I can handle this. Why don't you go and work on something else, _bruder." Gilbert said snickering. Germany was at a loss for words when he heard him. Something wasn't right, Germany could tell. But, he wasn't about ready to press the matter in front of [Name]._

_Instead, he decided that he would confront him later on if he didn't change his behavior back into the overly confident, lazy, and self centered person that Gilbert normally was._


End file.
